Triptych in a Minor Key
by cracked-out
Summary: Three different takes on the same situation. Dean/Carter/Jaimie UST. M for language. Canon het. Mild fantasized kink. Fairly angsty. My beta used her magic powers of awesomeness to make this much better, so many thanks. On LJ with different pen name.


**Title: Triptych in a Minor Key**

**Author: taylor_serenil**

**Spoilers: Assume all of both seasons are fair game.**

**Summary: Three different takes on the same situation. **

**Rating: R. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All for fun, not for money.**

**Quick notes/warnings: Dean/Carter/Jaimie UST. Canon het. Mild fantasized kink**. **Fairly angsty. Much love goes to my beta for using her powers of awesomeness to make this far better than I would have done solo. On Livejournal with different pen name.**

**Triptych in a Minor Key**

Dean's jealous as hell. He's also pretty pissed at himself for _being_ jealous. God knows Carter's never been one of the few guys who've shared his bed, and in between Jaimie, Maria, and all the other women he's fucked, a lot of whom he barely remembers, he's got no grounds to be demanding fidelity even if Carter was.

That doesn't change the fact that he wants to fuck Carter hard enough to make _sure_ Carter knows who he belongs to, and it isn't that pretty Fed who's trying to be their new boss. He'd like to make her watch him bend Carter over his own desk and get him begging for more. He'd make sure to deliver, too-guys may not be his _usual_ thing, but he's been with enough to know the ropes.

And speaking of ropes-he wouldn't mind tying Carter up, either. Carter usually comes across so dom that the thought of him being even a _little_ sub makes Dean get appreciably harder.

He's home alone tonight. Jaimie's got a date, Maria's got gallery business that he's not invited to, and despite his hard-on he's not really in the mood to add to his total tonight. Not when what he _really_ wants isn't going to be found at some meat market, gay or straight.

His _brain _may know that using Carter as jack off material isn't all that smart, but his cock thinks it's a _great _idea. He's long since learned that of all the people who cross his mind when he's taking care of business, Carter's the one that'll pretty much _guarantee_ the experience is worth the time and effort.

He's pretty sure being with Carter for real would be worth the time and effort, too. He's just not sure he can handle being in a real _relationship_, especially with a guy. Because despite his little fling with Alex, Carter's always come across as the kind of guy who doesn't play the field the way Dean does, andDean really doesn't know if he can handle monogamy. No other _guys_-yeah, that he could do. Nobody else period-Dean may have the hots big-time for Carter, may even want more than just a fuck from him, but he's never done that for anyone, even Jaimie. And he definitely still likes women, which is one thing Carter isn't.

He wonders what Carter's policy on threesomes is, though. He's seen Carter and Jaimie together often enough to know that whether or not either of them is acknowledging it, there's definitely some chemistry there. And _that_ idea he could get behind, complicated though it might be. Jaimie and him may be verbally claiming it's just sex, and he'd _like_ it better if it was just that, but he knows himself well enough to know his attraction to her isn't purely physical. If it was, he'd never have gone there with someone he works with.

Dean's a cowboy, yeah, and he'll take all kinds of crazy chances on the job, but his general policy when it comes to sex is _anonymous, one-time, and safe_. Jaimie's the first time in a _long_ time that he's gone back for more. He's liable to end up going back for more with Maria, but that's at least partly because pillow talk is great for getting information. And that thought makes him feel a little like a whore. Sure, he's flirted for info before, but he doesn't normally take it beyond flirtation. He just hopes she doesn't actually want more than sex from him, because despite her obvious attractions and possible innocence, he really doesn't have anything to spare for her.

Carter's long since laid his claim on Dean, and whether she realizes it or not, Jaimie's staking hers to what's left. Maybe that should frighten him more than it does, but it doesn't. Somehow it just feels inevitable.

* * *

Carter wishes he could want what he has instead of longing for something he _can't_. Alex is beautiful, tough, intelligent-everything a man _should_ want.

Instead, it's Dean he sees when he closes his eyes. It's Dean he'd like to be able to kiss good morning and fall asleep with at night.

And Jaimie-he'd like to be able to say that his only interest in her is professional and vaguely affectionate, but his reaction to playing her boyfriend for Billy's benefit back when put the lie to that. He's been hoping ever since to have a decent excuse to at least kiss her again. His romantic side appreciated the dance, too. Dean's intense gaze only made it better, because it felt as though Dean was watching _both_ of them_. _

No matter how much he _wants_ to, he can't touch either of them. Carter still remembers all too vividly the boss who made his first year in plainclothes a living hell with his barely disguised propositions and constant references to his looks. He's not taking any chances on doing that to someone on his team, under his protection. Even if they made the first move, he'd still have to turn them down. Neither of them has the kind of background that would pass scrutiny if a personal relationship with him came to light.

Dean's a cowboy, Jaimie's jumped up from patrol, and the obvious inference would be that he hired them for their skills on their backs and on their knees. Added to that, Dean being a guy would at best get them both a steady stream of homophobic remarks and at worst late or nonexistent backup. And the fact that he wants them both-even some cops who wouldn't have a major problem with just Dean are liable to have a problem with that.

So for the moment at least, he's taking what he can get. And hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Jaimie knows she's not the only one on Dean's mind. Maria didn't really worry her, although she's pretty sure Dean did sleep with her. Cowboy though he may be, Dean's too damn professional when it really counts to get serious with the daughter of a mark.

But Carter-Dean's known him for long enough, under intense enough circumstances, for Dean to be about as serious about him as Dean gets.

And yeah, that makes her jealous. It did even back when she was still with Scott and couldn't have said a damn thing without being a big-time hypocrite if Dean _had_ been sleeping with Carter, too.

But the longer she works for Carter, the more she understands Dean's attraction-and the more she's beginning to share it. She has no idea what to do about it, though. Anyone else, she'd just hit on. She's honest enough with herself to know that most guys with an interest in women wouldn't turn her down.

Carter, though-he's still all tied up in knots over whatever happened with his ex, and he comes across as the kind of guy who'd want something serious besides. And she definitely doesn't want to quit her quasi-relationship with Dean, which would probably be a condition of _serious_. Although given the way Carter looks at Dean sometimes, it might not be.

And Lord knows the thought of the three of them has fueled her fantasies some late nights when Dean's been unavailable and she's been pleasuring herself instead.

She's never had even a one-night threesome sober, though, and Dean's the closest she's ever come to a healthy relationship. Even if Dean and Carter were willing, she's not sure they could actually make a go of it.

She knows she'd catch the worst of it by far if they _did_ and word got out, too. If it just reached Maynard-well, she's pretty sure he'd turn a blind eye as long as their team still functioned, but anyone else? She's been called _whore_ and _slut_ enough times to never want to hear those words again.

She sometimes thinks it just might be worth it, though. For all his macho exterior, Dean can be surprisingly sensitive at times, and the combination of that unexpected sensitivity with Carter's protective and caretaking instincts appeals to her more than she ever expected.

And in her more hopeful moments, that makes her think they _could_ make it work.

Fin


End file.
